


I'll Be There

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09 coda, Angst, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, M/M, Season 9, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first prayer Cas hears as an angel again is the broken prayer of a broken man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

Cas almost jumps a foot in the air when he hears a prayer again. The grace that he stole is not his, so it’s not at full capacity, but a muffled, broken message still comes through. 

After a moment, however, it becomes clear that this is not a message. It’s a broken, desperate prayer that maybe Cas isn’t meant to hear. 

“Please,” the man sobs. “I don’t know what to do.”

The prayer stills for a moment before Cas is able to pick out, “Cas, please. I need you.”

Something heavy lodges itself in his throat. 

Dean. 

Despite it all, he wasn’t quick enough. Something terrible has happened and his hunter sounds destroyed and he couldn’t warn him in time. 

He’s suddenly back in his motel room and fumbling through his bags. His cell phone has to be there somewhere and all he can think is that he has no idea where Dean even is but he has to hear his voice. He has to ask. He cannot vow to stay away if Dean sounds so broken. 

With a cry of triumph, he pulls the dead phone out of the pocket of his dirty jeans, and rushes to plug it in. Despite being somewhat of an angel again, his fingers still shake as he presses the number one that goes straight to Dean. 

No one picks up at first. The lump that formed in this throat earlier now feels like it's wrapping around his windpipe. Panic comes in short bursts and he has to take another minute to get his breathing under control. 

“Come on Dean, pick up,” he says as he presses the speed dial again. 

It rings and rings before he hears a click right before it goes to voicemail. He waits. Nothing.

“Dean?” he finally says. 

“I fucked up, Cas.”

“Dean-“

“No Cas, don’t. I fucked up. Oh god, I fucked up. I couldn’t let Sammy die and now he’s gone and Kevin-“

He breaks off with a sob and Cas wants desperately to go to him.

“Dean-“

“I need you, Cas.” 

“I’ll be there,” Cas says. "Where are you?”

“The Bunker.”

“Okay, I have to gather my things. I will be there momentarily.”

He doesn’t even bother to end the call as he throws all his stuff back in his duffel. He thinks about their brief conversation and his words remind him of similar words spoken almost three years ago in a room full of holy fire. 

“I was there,” Dean had said. “Where were you?”

Cas can’t help but think of how far they have come from that moment. How they have to work together this time. He knows how it feels to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dean will not go through this alone. 

He pulls the charger from the wall and is in front of the bunker in an instant. He’s surprised to find the door hanging open and he rushes down the stairs. 

He freezes, the sight before him horrifying. Dean is on the floor with tear tracks down his face, cell phone still in his hand, and Kevin. Now Cas understands why Dean could only finish that thought with a sob. 

Cas slowly makes his way over to the departed prophet and places two fingers against his forehead. The damage to his eyes he can heal, but even a full powered angel couldn’t bring him back. Angel smiting is very thorough. 

He carefully places himself between Dean and Kevin’s body and guides the now shaking man into a hug. Dean follows him and collapses into heavy sobs against his chest. Cas has never seen Dean so broken and the whole sight leaves him breathless. 

Right now, however, he doesn’t care about what happened. Dean will tell him when he’s ready. Cas just focuses on calming his friend. 

“Stay,” Dean whispers. “Please.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” he whispers back. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that episode hurt. It hurt a lot (but there were also some good Dean/Cas moments) But now it's hiatus so I wrote fanficiton to cope. Cas is legitimately all Dean has left in the world right now, and I am really looking forward to how they explore that dynamic.


End file.
